The Time of My Life
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: Asami brings Bolin to a company party and learns his secret talent.


****_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Bryke.

**The Time of My Life**

* * *

Earth benders, she had read, preferred to be rooted to the ground. What surprised Asami, though, was how light Bolin was on his feet.

The two were at a launching party for Asami's latest invention. They were easily the youngest couple in the ballroom. All the investors and politicians made an appearance; however, Korra and Mako were in the South Pole visiting family.

Asami sighed, sitting at one of the dining tables. The other occupants were busy drinking and laughing together. She was too young to understand their inside jokes, so Asami only smiled politely and chuckled when necessary. The age gap between the CEO and the sponsors became too much for the girl, so she politely excused herself and rose from her seat.

Asami strolled around the ballroom, looking absentmindedly at the guests who were dancing the waltz. One of the dancers caught her attention.

Bolin stood out from the other dancers like a sore thumb. His green suit was noticeable among the men, who wore the normal black tuxedo or traditional clothing. Asami had to admit, though, that he danced very well. He was very light on his feet for an earth bender.

Once the orchestra concluded the piece, Asami snaked her way to her date. Bolin was in the middle of conversing with his dance partner, a middle-aged woman who had two young children; she wasn't a threat.

Asami paused. Since when did she think of older, _married _women, with kids to boot, as threats to her relationship with Bolin? They weren't even dating; she just had nobody to go with, and he was lonely, so of course Asami asked him. There was no reason for her to feel even a slight trace of envy for the woman.

However, she couldn't help it when her face turned red as she huffed in annoyance at the sound of the older woman laughing at what Bolin said.

Asami quickened her pace, apologizing to the guests she accidentally knocked into in her haste to reach the pair. She finally made it to the two, who were doubled over in laughter. Annoyed, Asami coughed loudly to catch their attention. The two finally turned to face the young woman in the plum colored gown.

"Would you mind if I steal my date from you?" Asami asked, trying her hardest to not sound frustrated.

The woman smiled, "Of course, Miss Sato! Bolin here has been such a good sport, dancing with me after my poor husband pulled a muscle earlier tonight."

Asami gasped, "Oh my goodness! Is he all right?"

The woman laughed quietly, waving her hand in dismissal.

"He'll be fine. After being in the police force for so long, a pulled muscle is the least of his long list of injuries. Though I think it's time to check on him."

"Tell your husband I wish him a speedy recovery," Asami instructed.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the sentiment," the woman conceded, "Have a good night Miss Sato, Bolin."

Once Asami finally had Bolin to herself, the orchestra started playing again. It was another waltz, a movement from the Serenade for Strings; it was light, airy, and fast, just the way Asami liked it.

Before she knew what was going on, Asami was being pulled to the center of the dance floor by her date. She squealed at the force of the pull, and was out of breath before they even started.

"Bolin!" she cried as he spun her around the floor in his arms.

"Having fun?" Bolin asked, smirking.

"No!" she answered right before the earth bender lifted her off the ground.

She screamed in surprise, her pale face a darker red than the robes of the Fire Lord from embarrassment. Bolin laughed heartily at her discomfort. Everyone was surely looking at them now; the other guests cleared the floor to watch the young pair dance. Once Bolin gently brought her down, he immediately started to guide her around the dance floor to the fast tempo of the waltz. Having been taught this all her life, Asami easily caught up, letting the earth bender lead her and spin her around. They improvised several times, adding dips and lifts here and there, and their growing audience ate it up.

Once the orchestra plucked the last two notes, Bolin dipped Asami one final time. He had one arm secured around her waist while the other was pointing to the ceiling. Asami had one arm around the earth bender's neck, her other arm pointing to the floor, and one leg pointing to the chandelier.

The audience applauded loudly, giving hoots if encouragement, wolf whistles, and shouts for an encore. However, the only noises Asami and Bolin could hear were their heavy breathing intermingled with each other. Emerald orbs looked at jade orbs, barely blinking, and their foreheads had beads if sweat running down, but neither one seems to care.

Bolin finally raised his dance partner up to a standing position, not letting go of her waist. The two were still keeping eye contact, forgetting about the captivated crowd. That is, until flashes of light from the newspaper reporters blinded them, bringing the two back to reality. Asami quickly dropped her arms to her sides, immediately missing the warmth of Bolin's embrace.

* * *

After thanking each and every investor, politician, reporter, and staff member for a wonderful night, Asami took a deep breath and leaned against the front door. The only people left were the CEO, her date, and the cleaning crew. After greeting the remaining staff members a good night, Asami grabbed Bolin's arm and dragged him outside.

The night air was cool, a delightful change from the warm, stuffy ballroom they were in for the past few hours. Asami welcomed the cold air on her face, unconsciously drawing closer to Bolin. She placed her head on his shoulder as they peacefully strolled down Republic City to her mansion. Once they reached the front gate, Asami let go of the earth bender, looking at him in the eyes.

"Thank you for coming with me to the party tonight," the CEO said.

"It was no problem at all, Miss Sato," Bolin brushed off, grabbing Asami and spinning her, making her squeal and chuckle.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Bo?" she asked, cheeks hurting from smiling too hard.

"Well, hehe," he started to answer, rubbing his neck, "I don't really want to brag or anything, but I completely made up everything I did on the dance floor tonight."

"What?!" Asami exclaimed, "You're lying!"

Bolin laughed nervously, stepping backwards, away from the angry CEO. Asami was able to back the earth bender into the wall next to the front door. She placed her hands on both sides of Bolin's head, scowl marring her face.

"I don't like being lied to, Bolin," she warned.

Bolin gulped, "So I may or may not have watched too many Fred Astaire movies during the pro-bending off season, but it's honestly the first time I tried them out. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Asami smirked, "Sounds more like it."

She could see Bolin's face relax at her acceptance of his answer, but she still kept him caged in her arms. In the back of her mind, Asami mused that he could have easily escaped if he wanted to. The young woman trailed her jade eyes over the earth bender's face, stopping at his lips, which formed a pout.

Asami gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go.

"Good night, Bolin," she stammered, quickly unlocking the door and letting herself in under three seconds.

Bolin was still shocked by the fast kiss-and-run that just took place. He was still held up by the wall, his green eyes still wide and his cheeks a little flushed. The slamming of the door brought him back to reality. Did he really just get kissed by Asami Sato? The youngest CEO in Republic City? The girl who can kick the butt of a person twice her size? The bravest and most beautiful and smartest and-

Bolin shifted and walked up to the door, pounding on it hard. Soon enough, Asami opened it, almost getting hit by the earth bender's fist until he realized he was only hitting air. Seeing the ebony- haired woman open the door, Bolin smiled. That only made Asami's face scrunch in confusion.

"Bolin? Is there something wrong?" she queried.

"Nope, nothing at all," the earth bender answered quickly, the adrenaline making him speak faster than he can think.

"Then what is i-"

Bolin planted a firm kiss on Asami's lips. Asami's heart pounded so loudly, she could hear the beat ring in her ears. The rush she felt when she first kissed the earth bender came back, magnified exponentially. Before long, Asami was kissing him back, and it was the best feeling in the world. They soon had to part for air, but Bolin kept a firm grip on Asami's waist while she felt his heartbeat; it matched her own.

"Wanna go out to breakfast tomorrow? I'll pay," he offered.

"That sounds wonderful, Bo," she remarked, "Pick me up tomorrow at ten?"

Bolin smiled, "Sounds like a date."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
